Lo que ningún hombre quiere escuchar
by Popy16
Summary: Se sincera y di si nunca has usado las frases que destruyen a un hombre "tenemos que hablar" y "te quiero solo como un amigo", por que conozco a alguien que si lo hizo...


**Lo que ningún hombre quiere escuchar.-**

-¡Inuyasha! Tenemos que hablar.

Ese grito llamó la atención del susodicho, se volteó para ver como su esposa corría hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagome?-dijo una vez que ella estaba frete suyo intentando reponer aire.

-Pues es que… yo… nosotros...-miró al suelo, no sabía como decir aquello.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues yo…-pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Qué quiere, Miroku?

-Ven, necesito tu ayuda con un demonio.

-Feh!, puedes hacerlo tu solo, estoy ocupado.

-Oh, lamento la interrupción, señorita Kagome.-dijo ya junto a la pareja.

-No hay problema.-la expresión de Kagome no denotaba molestia alguna, todo lo contrario parecía aliviada, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.-Ayuda a Miroku, Inuyasha, luego hablamos.

Antes que el hanyou se quejara la chica le dio un suave beso el la mejilla a modo de despedida, los colores de la cara de este se tronaron algo rojos, ¿llegaría el día en que Inuyasha no se coloreara por la demostración de afecto en publico?

-Bien, vámonos.-comenzó a caminar con las manos metidas en las mangas de su haori.

Luego de exterminar al demonio y recibir una jugosa recompensa, Miroku se propuso descubrir el porque al comportamiento distante de su amigo, ya que este estuvo todo el viaje sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye, Inuyasha...

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Hay alguna razón para que tus pensamientos te mantengan tan ocupado?

-Pues... ¡ay, cállate monje entrometido!

-No hay razón de recurrir a la violencia para ocultar nuestras preocupaciones.-dijo sabiamente.-¿Paso algo entre tu y la señorita Kagome?

-No, solo estaba pensando en que me quería decir cuando TÚ nos interrumpiste, parecía preocupada por algo.

El monje asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-Mjm. Pues lo cierto es que la he visto hablar con Sango y la anciana Kaede ayer y parecía algo extraña.

-¿Extraña?

-Si, no podría describir bien pero su mirada estaba bastante perdida. Le pregunté a Sango que sucedía pero ella no me quiso decir nada. Dime, Inuyasha, ¿Qué alcanzó a decirte la señorita?

-Pues... Que teníamos que hablar y luego empezó a balbucear algo de tu, yo, nosotros, y luego nos interrumpiste.-volvió a acusarlo.

Miroku quedó en shock, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, es no podía ser cierto, ¿Cómo Inuyasha no lo había notado? Pobrecito, el dolor lo debe de estar dejando estúpido… bueno, más estúpido.

Sin pensarlo, Miroku soltó su báculo y se lanzó a abrazar a su pobre amigo.

-Miroku, ¿qué demonios haces?- dijo intentando quitárselo de encima pero este cada vez lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Entiendo tu dolor amigo, créeme que lo entiendo.

-¡¿De que dolor hablas? Yo estoy perfectamente, ahora ¡suéltame!

Inuyasha siguió intentado escapar del abrazo, pero claro, por más el monje fuera un increíble dolor de cabeza, él tampoco podría matarlo para quitárselo de encima, ¿Qué le diría a Sango? _"Ey, Sango, en aquella bolsa traigo a tu marido descuartizado por haberme dado un abrazo, si falta alguna parte seguro que la perdí en el camino"_. Bueno esta bien, esa solo era parte de la razón, la verdad es que no lo quería muerto, él sujeto loco que lo abrazaba era en el fondo, lo más cercano que tubo a un amigo jamás.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Miroku…

¿Será que en verdad todavía no se dio cuenta de lo que se le esta por echar encima? ¡Pobre de nuestro hanyou! ¡Como va a sufrir! Pero yo soy su amigo, y como tal, me corresponde advertirlo de los peligros que la vida le depara. ¿Por qué señorita Kagome? ¡¿Por qué?

-Miroku, ¿estas llorando?

-No, amigo mío.-dijo separándose de él y quitándose un para de lagrimas del rostro rápidamente.-Es que la vida es muy cruel con aquellos que más necesitan de la felicidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Debo explicarte algo sobre las mujeres, Inuyasha.

-¡No quiero ninguna de tus depravadas conversaciones!

-No, amigo mío, esta es una de las reglas básicas de la vida.

Inuyasha alzo una ceja mientras pensaba _si, definitivamente Miroku se volvió loco…_

-Hay dos frases que las mujeres utilizan para destrozarnos el alma, según ella, inintencionadamente. La primera y la más mortal _"te quiero solo como un amigo".-_dijo lo ultimo con un tono de voz más agudo, simulando el femenino.-Y el segundo… _"tenemos que hablar". _Si una mujer dice eso, querido amigo, significa que te van a botar, a echar al tacho, a eliminarte del rincón de su corazón, a herirte en lo más profundo, a borrar cualquier rastro de sentimi…

-¡Miroku, ¿Qué demonios dices?

-Que la señorita Kagome te va a dejar.

El shock en el hanyou duro una fracción de segundo antes que un sentimiento de impotencia, tristeza, confusión y algo de ira se apoderaran de su ser.

-Pero si estamos casados.-reprochó, intentando convencerse de que el monje estaba en un error. Un error que aun siendo su amigo lo dejaría un par de días en reposo.

-Recuerda que en el mundo donde la señorita viene, esas cosas se pueden anular.

-¡Pero estamos en este mundo!

-¿Y que harás, Inuyasha? ¿La retendrás en contra de su voluntado?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces debes aceptar lo que se te viene encima con toda la paz posible.

-No, eso… no puede estar pasando, ella.… ella me ama.

Y sin más desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

-Excelencia, ¿sabe donde esta Inuyasha? Es que ya esta por caer la noche y Kagome esta muy preocupada.

-Pero que cruel que resulto ser la señorita.-dijo Miroku a su esposa negando con la cabeza.

-¿Pero que dice, excelencia?-dijo Sango algo enojada por lo que había oído sobre su mejor amiga.

-Ya lo sé todo, Sango, y discúlpame pero le he advertido a Inuyasha sobre el asunto, el también es nuestro amigo.

-¡Que le has dicho!-dijo furiosa.-eso era algo que debía decirle Kagome.

-Tenía que advertirle a Inuyasha sobre el desplante.-explicó.

-¿Desplante? ¡Excelencia, considérese muerto!

-Aaaaaahhhhh!

Mientras tanto…

-¡Inuyasha, baja por favor, tenemos que…!

-No lo digas-murmuró a sus espadas.

-Inuyasha, me tenías preocupada.-dijo mirándolo

La mirada del hanyou era más que triste, devastada sería más acertado.

-Inuyasha, yo quería decirte que…

Un beso la dejó muda por un rato, pero ya fuese por la sorpresa del arrebato tan impropia del hanyou o por la fuerza del beso, no fue capaz de corresponderle. Eso hizo que el corazón del joven se rompiera aún más, pero estaba decidió a lo que iba a decir. Se separó de sus labio, lo que besaría por ultima vez y se acerco a su oído.

-¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?

-Inuyasha, ¿pero que dices?

-No quiero volver a estar solo.-susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Sin dudarlo un segundo Kagome abrazó a su marido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas, no entiendo que te sucede.

-No quiero estar solo.

-Yo nunca te dejaría solo.

-¿Qué?-rompió un poco el abrazo para verle a la cara.

-¡Con un cuerno, que estoy embazada!

Silencio

-Juro que planee decirlo de una manera más sensible.

Silencio.

-¿Inuyasha?

Silencio.

-Abajo.

Plaf.

-Soy padre.

-Vas a ser padre.

-Soy padre.

-Bueno, como quieras.-_que más da ya ni me escucha._

Lugo de muchos besos, abrazos, y caricias, se dirigieron a la aldea con una única misión: matar a Miroku.

Pero alguien se les adelanto…

FIN.-


End file.
